Liquid Silver Ch. 2 - Return to the Ordinary World
by Yamato Nadesico
Summary: This is part 2 of the Silver Desert series, Cassidy and James are back in the ordinary world, and there's a new person joining them.


Liquid Silver : Chapter 2 - Ordinary World   
By Yamato

nadesico@cosmicgirl.co.uk   
[http://www.envy.nu/silverdesert][1]   
ICQ# 73376111   
Yahoo IM: dark_blue_yamato   
AOL IM: brigitteishida

At the top of that building, there you'll find me.   
Standing on the roof top, embracing the cold breeze.   
Above the lights of the city, the noise, and the people.   
My black hair is long and free flowing in the wind.   
I am dressed in a dark blue kimono.   
I wear no make-up on my face to cover the scar on my left cheek.   
Looking into the sky, I see the stars and a full moon.   
I look to the horizon and spread my arms like wings.   
Take one step over the edge and I'm falling to Earth,   
but I feel like I'm flying like an Angel into the sky.    
I'm about to hit the ground, I close my eyes.   
Darkness engulfs me.

I open my eyes, and I wipe the sweat off my fore head.   
It must be three in the morning.   
I lifted the sheets off myself, got up, and walked to the bathroom.   
I switched the light on and ran some water into the sink.   
As soon as there was enough water, I cupped my hands together and brought the   
water up to my face and threw it over my face.   
It felt refreshing, but I still felt tired and slightly dazed.   
I grabbed a towel and wiped the water off my face.   
I walked over to the mirror and took a look at my face.   
Dark brown eyes, which were beginning to look red.   
Short black hair, which was messed up.   
Pale white skin, I should get out more.   
And I could see the bags under my eyes starting to form.   
Sure, I was real pretty!

I switched the light off and I went into the living room.   
I slumped down at my desk and turned my computer on.   
The flat bed monitor flashed on quickly loaded up the desktop.   
I connected to the Net and I then checked my e-mail.   
Just the usual crap.   
I open a new message and record a small video.

"Hi, it's Brigitte. I couldn't sleep, that falling dream again.   
I was wondering if you want to get go out for coffee in the morning.   
I'll come by your place, about half eight. See ya, take care."   
I tried to smile, but I kept yawning.

I sent the message, and closed the e-mail application.   
Then I opened a browser, determined to find out what that dream meant!

I woke up about six, with the dawning sunlight waking me.   
I looked up at the monitor,

"No documents found."

I pulled my head off the desk and I switched off the computer.   
I dragged myself into the bathroom and I switched the shower on.   
I undid the tie around my waist of my bathrobe, pulled it off and shoved it over a railing.   
I removed the rest of my clothing and I jumped into the shower and I began to cleanse   
myself. I must have spent about maybe close to an hour letting myself disappear into the   
hot water.   
When I got out it was half seven. I dried my hair, and I opened a closet in my bedroom   
and I pulled out some fresh clothes.   
A black skirt, a black shirt, a long black cardigan. I like black and plus it's very sliming!   
I quickly applied some make-up to my bare face.   
A dark red lipstick, a quick swipe of purple eyeshadow across my eyelids.   
There was still one problem - my eyes were still blood red.   
I looked about. A pair of sunglasses on a nearby table. Perfect!   
I grabbed them and put them on. Then I put on a pair of black shoes with a four inch heel.   
It's not that I'm really small, but I'm not really tall either, so I need need the extra height to    
pull off the look I want.   
Then I grabbed my favourite black leather jacket.   
It's really long, and it has these large inner pockets, where I can keep just about    
everything I need.

I'm ready.

I locked my apartment up and I took the elevator down to the lobby.   
Monday morning, at eight am, hoards of people in rush hour heading for their   
nine to five jobs. Something I vowed I'd never do - I've stayed to that promise.   
I walked to the car park just around the block. A short five minute walk which   
I usually do everyday.   
"Sleep well?" I ask my car as I walk up to it.   
A silver Aston Martin DB7 Volante.   
How the hell could I afford this beauty?   
Last year my mother died and as part of the inheritance I got a substantial amount of money.   
It was very sad but the car made it all worth while. I never got along with my mother, and I   
was the only relative, so I got the money. I have a pretty car and a nice apartment.   
You could say I was happy if you wanted to, I have everything I ever wanted   
in this life. Almost everything.

I drove across town and to my friend's apartment.   
I parked the car. Locked it up and I walked into the building.   
I pulled out my mobile and quickly dialled up my friend's number.   
"Hi there! It's Brigitte. I've just arrived in your building. And now I'm in the elevator."   
"Hi Brigitte. I got your e-mail. I'll see you in a minute."   
"Bye." I reply, as I put the mobile back in my pocket.

Several floors and hallways later, I had arrived at her apartment.   
I knocked at the door and she readily opened the door.   
"No offence Cassidy, but you look wasted. Even more than me." I said concerned   
looking at her red eyes, her constant yawning.   
"You still wanna go out for coffee?" I asked.   
"In a minute." she replied rubbing her eyes.   
I look around at her apartment, it was a mess. Cassidy prides herself on keeping this place   
as clean as possible. Strange, very strange.   
I turned back to face her. "When did you get back last night?"   
"Oh I don't know......maybe about half four this morning."   
"There's something different about this apartment. It look's like you had someone over.   
Who was it?"   
"No one, just me. Okay?" the taller blonde girl replied folding her arms.   
"I think you had a guy over! I'm sure of it! Or......you killed someone and tried, not that well   
I must say, to get rid of the evidence somehow. I mean look at this place!"   
"It look's fine to me." Cassidy yawned unimpressed.   
"I bet you have someone over and I'm going to find him!" I jumped out of Cassidy's path,   
and ran across the living room and into one of the bedrooms.   
"I was right!" seeing somebody lying under the sheets.   
I couldn't make anyone in particular because the blinds where closed.   
By this time, Cassidy had caught up with me and shoved me out of the room and back into   
the living room.   
"And when were you going to tell me about that guy?"   
"It's part of plan."   
"Of what?"   
"Remember I told you about some people I use to know."   
"Back when you were in Team Rocket, and?"   
"I want to know what happened to them, where they are....if they're still alive."   
"So who is he?" I asked.   
"His name is James and he use to be a member of Team Rocket up until four or five years   
ago. After that he went missing, and last night I found him." she replied proud of herself.   
"James? That name sounds familiar..." I thought for a second." I remember now, I saw   
something in my e-mail about some rich boy going missing, and you're going to try   
and get his parent's money so you can go on some world search for your old friends."   
"That's right." she nodded her head.   
"How are you going to get the money?"   
"That's where you could come in handy..." Cassidy looked at me.   
"What do you want me to do?" I said rolling my eyes. This friend asks way to many favours.   
"I want you to hack into James' parents' bank account and transfer a pretty vast amount   
to my account. Simple, do you understand?"   
"It's not that simple Cass. Banks don't post up info like that on the Net, I'd need to get   
access to the bank's internal Network and get a connection to the Internet and on to your   
account. Do you understand?" I said glaring at her.   
"Hey what's all the noise about?"   
I turned round to be greeted by a man in his late twenties.   
"Oh my God! What happened to you?" I jumped back in surprise.   
"Where am I? Who are you?"   
"I'm Brigitte Ishida, you must be James."   
Cassidy stepped in front of me and guided James to sit down in the living room.   
"What happened to him?" I whispered shocked at his appearance.   
"Ex-girlfriend problems, and you should have seen him last night." she replied.   
"Shouldn't he see a doctor?"   
"I have a doctor coming round fairly soon to check him."   
"So I guess we're not going for coffee."   
"Do you ever think about anyone except yourself?"   
"I'm just saying.....so anything I can do?"   
"I'll send you all the information you'll need for hacking the account."   
"We can work out all the small details like how much I'm going to get paid later."   
"You should go home and get some sleep you look pretty wasted. You can't hide those   
baggy eyes to well!" she grinned.   
I smiled back at her comment. "I'll do that. I'll see you later."   
I walked out of her apartment and quietly closed the door behind me.   
As I was in the elevator down I looked into my reflection on the glass.   
I lifted my sunglasses. I look fine! "Bitch!" I narrowed my eyes.   


   [1]: http://www.envy.nu/silverdesert



End file.
